


butterscotch tea

by Quillium



Series: a cup of tea [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, Gen, can be read as a Standalone fic, how did that happen? This series is supposed to be Matt and Peter centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: Clint crosses his arms over his chest, “I’m pretty sure that Stark is Spider-man’s dad.”“Where did you hear that?” Spider-man squeaks, “We tried to keep our relationship on the down-low!”ORClint meets Spider-man and Daredevil after spilling his coffee on a yakuza boss, which. Honestly. Just typical.





	butterscotch tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeduceItThen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeduceItThen/gifts).



> Three updates in one day what. Also, DeduceItThen requested Clint or Frank (no Frank, sorry, just Clint) so all the thanks to them for this one.

It’s not like Clint _means_ to spill his coffee down the shirt of the boss of the nearby yakuza boss, honest, it just happens to him, y’know?

The ol’ Barton luck never fails to try and find fresh ways to finish Clint off in a meat grinder, like in that one movie with the british dudes killing people.

So, really, it’s not _his_ fault that he ends up in the Devil’s Hell’s Kitchen, honest, not like he planned it or anything, nope, which is why he’s a bit surprised when Daredevil swoops down, all dark and shadowy and menacing like in the stories, chin raised as he snarls _beat it_ and the yakuza guy freaking _squeaks_.

Big, scary, tattooed yakuza, squeaking.

Wait.

Are there yakuza in New York? Is this only a Japanese thing? It would be seriously awkward if he were just a gang member who just so happened to be Japanese.

“Sorry about the coffee down your shirt,” Clint says, not feeling very sorry, because, hell _o_ , the dude just tried to kill him.

The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen turns to Clint next, Clint in his rumpled t-shirt and jeans and his half-full cup of coffee in hand (why the fuck he still has it in hand, he has no clue), and there’s a distinct sigh in his voice as he asks, “You okay?” like he already knows the answer’s going to be _no_.

“Dude,” Clint says, “That was totally badass.”

The Devil purses his lips together, “It really wasn’t.”

“It totally was. I mean, you were all,” he pitches his voice lower, “ _beat it_ , and then he was all like,” Clint mimics scared noises.

“I was _not_ ,” the Devil says, sounding almost petulant, and there’s the sound of a body crashing.

Clint wheels around, stance smoothing out, before he recognizes that laughter and oh, boy, it’s Stark’s adoptee, isn’t it?

“You totally were,” Spider-man says, laughing even as he rubs what’ll probably become a sizeable bump on his head. “ _Badass_. Oh my gosh, Daredevil. So badass. It’s true. I _told_ you that you were intimidating!”

“Go to sleep, Spider-man!” Daredevil hisses, “It’s past your bedtime.”

Spider-man crosses his arms over his chest and there is a very awkward moment where they stare down each other and Clint has no idea what to do.

Eventually, Spider-man seems to win, or they reach a compromise, or _something_ , because Daredevil rubs his face like he should have expected this or something, and turns to Clint, “You can escort him home, but that’s _it_.”

Clint squints a bit at Daredevil, and then he asks, puzzled, “You’re not sleeping with Spider-man or something, are you? Because I feel fairly sure that Spider-man is underage and you are very much not and it would be super awkward if the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was a pedophile, because, you know, I was super sure that you were one of the good guys and…”

“Oh my _galoshes_ ,” Spider-man says, sounding horrified, “No! Daredevil’s not my… my… _no_! Why would you think that?”

“I mean, you live together and,” Clint shrugs.

“What makes you think that we live together?” Daredevil asks, suddenly asking very intimidating and loud and gravelly.

“Um,” Clint raises an eyebrow, “Other than the fact that you literally said _it’s past your bedtime_ to Spider-man a while back?”

Spider-man sounds like he’s dying of laughter.

“It’s not, I’m not,” Daredevil is getting increasingly flustered.

“It’s alright, man,” Spider-man says between giggles, waving a hand, “He’s my dad, I guess. Adopted.”

“ _Secret identities_ ,” Daredevil hisses.

“He thought that you were a _pedophile_!” Spider-man says, “I’ve got to defend your honour, man!”

“I don’t need honour!” Daredevil throws his hands in the air.

“ _Dude_.”

“There’s no way that he’s your dad,” Clint crosses his arms over his chest, “I’m pretty sure that Stark is Spider-man’s dad.”

More sputtering.

“Where did you hear that?” Spider-man squeaks, “We tried to keep our relationship on the down-low!”

Clint rolls his eyes, “Have you _heard_ him gush about you? Spider-man this, Spider-man that. He’s _such_ a dad.”

“I am never letting Tony forget this,” Daredevil whispers to himself, sounding gleeful.

“He talks about me on TV?” Spider-man asks.

“Well, not usually, there might have been a few times, but, I mean,” Clint stops, “Oh. Um.”

There’s a beat, and then, Spider-man jabs a finger in his face, sounding horrified as he screams, “You’re _Hawkeye_!”

Daredevil suddenly looks like he’s regretting everything.

“No. Yes. Um,” Clint tips his head back, “Crap.”

Daredevil tips back his head and sighs, “You know what? Forget it. Forget everything. You,” he points at Clint, “Hawkeye. You got plans?”

“…No?” Clint says, because when the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen asks if you’ve got any plans you say no.

Common knowledge, right?

“Great. You’re coming with us.”

“What.”

“What.”

“Spider-man, we still have tea, right?”

“Um, butterscotch.”

Daredevil tilts his head in Clint’s direction, “You okay with that?”

“Yes,” Clint says, because, again, when the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen asks, you just agree.

And it turns out, indeed, that they do have butterscotch tea, which is why Clint ends up sitting across from Daredevil and Spider-man with their civilian clothes on, drinking tea.

“You can’t reveal our identities,” Daredevil says.

“Yeah, man,” Spider-man nods, “That’d be totally uncool.”

“I don’t know your names?” Clint says. “I don’t know your secret identities?”

Spider-man and Daredevil exchange glances, “Well, keep it that way,” Daredevil says menacingly.

Clint sips his tea and suddenly, he thinks, this is ridiculous. “This is ridiculous,” he says because apparently he has no brain-to-mouth filter. Huh. Who knew.

“A bit,” Spider-man sighs.

“Cool,” Clint finishes his tea and then, shuffling awkwardly, “So, um, we cool?”

Daredevil keeps giving him that intimidating, blank stare.

“Dude,” Clint is vaguely insulted, “I’m an Avenger. Have some faith in me.”

Daredevil cocks his head to the side thoughtfully.

Spider-man, as though just reminded, asks, “Can I get your autograph?”

Clint stares at Daredevil.

Daredevil stares back.

“…Sure,” he sighs, “Why not.”

Two months later, when Tony takes him to meet “my buddy Matt and the adorable Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater,” he stares awkwardly and says, “Clint.”

Daredevil, who, it turns out, is blind, shakes his hand, lips pursed, “Matt Murdock.”

Spider-man bounces, “I have his autograph,” he says to Tony.

“You don’t have _my_ autograph,” Tony says, offended. “You lost it!”

“You can always replace it,” Spider-man shrugs.

“And he can’t?”

“Hawkeye is _cool_ , Mr. Stark!”

“And I’m not?”

Tony sounds so offended that Clint can’t help but laugh.

Matt turns out to be a lot less intimidating than Daredevil.

Peter is… well, the same, to be completely honest.

And Clint, he supposes, is alright with that.


End file.
